1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus for controlling a field of view when photographing, by disposing, on an upper portion of a second panel on which an imaging pattern is formed, a first panel on which a field of view control pattern is formed, and sensing an input light emitted from an object and transmitted through the first panel and the second panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may acquire a plurality of images of an object, by sensing an input light emitted from the object and transmitted through an image panel on which a plurality of imaging patterns is formed.
FIG. 1 illustrates an image acquired by a display apparatus 101 according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the display apparatus 101 may sense an input light emitted from an object 107 and transmitted through a panel 103 on which an imaging pattern is formed. The display apparatus 101 may sense, using a sensor panel 105, m input lights passing through m imaging patterns formed on the panel 103, and may acquire an image of the object 107 using the m input lights sensed. Here, m denotes a natural number.
In this instance, the display apparatus 101 may acquire a first entire image 109 of the object 107, using a first input light sensed by the sensor panel 105, that is, an input light passing through a first imaging pattern, and may acquire a second entire image 111 of the object 107, using a second input light sensed by the sensor panel 105, that is, an input light passing through a second imaging pattern. Accordingly, the display apparatus 101 may need to maintain a predetermined distance between the plurality of imaging patterns on the panel 103 that is disposed at a position corresponding to a position of the sensor panel 105, so that the entire image of the object 107 may be acquired using each input light sensed by the sensor panel 105.
Since a number of imaging patterns to be formed on a panel of a limited size may be limited, a number of images acquired by the display apparatus 101 may be limited. Accordingly, as a number of acquired images increases, a spatial resolution of an image may be reduced.